Scourge the Hedgehog
Scourge is an evil version of Sonic the Hedgehog from Moebius. He is one of the few villains from Archie series and has been imprisoned in No-Zone jail. However, he and Fiona had broken out, attempted to arrive back home in Moebius. When arriving on Moebius for a takeover, he and Fiona are rejected and resented by the number of people, including their former group known as Suppression Squad and was banished once again and was moved to Sonic's world. Fiona convince Scourge to quit their criminal ways, to attempted to join the Team Sonic. Scourge, eventually accepts it and reformed to his old self. He then makes peace with Sonic and the gang. Scourge has made his debut return on Sonic Party Adventure as playable characters with Fiona. Because of his 'bad boy' nature, he revealed to have a similar attitude of Sonic's. With a heart of gold, he made peace, becomes friends with his enemies. Character Early life Scourge is an evil counterpart of Sonic from Moebius, known as Anti/Evil Sonic since the Archie series. Scourge was abandoned by Anti-Jules when he was preteen, for being ignorant and the Great Peace has actually happen since ten years ago. Scourge has previously believed that his own father has full of "empty words". This cause him to become evil and began taking over the world with Anti-Heroes (knowns as Suppression Squad). Present day Following the incident of Scourge and his partner Fiona Fox has recently broke out from No-Zone jail. Shortly as they arrive home, they have met Anti-Jules, unexpectedly who acts coldly towards him and Fiona after what happen years ago. Even though, things has turn out to be a biggest mistake when Anti-Jules confronted Scourge about the Great Peace and his selfish actions. This cause him to have a emotional breakdown and Fiona tells him to quit their evil ways. Scourge accepts it and leaps over on hero side has believed in teamwork, friendship and peace. On arrival to Sonic's world, Scourge and Fiona, once again are rejected and hated by the people since they takeover of the world. Personality Scourge is a little similar to his past counterpart where shares his counterpart's ego, but lacks any sense of humbleness or modesty, making him extremely arrogant and conceited. However, he emotionally change his ways for Fiona, believed in friendships, teamwork and peace, becoming friends with his former enemies, even Sonic, and friendly toward others. He is easygoing, cool-headed and selfless, but can be aggressive and reckless at times. He has a heart of gold and a soft side for the innocents, especially sweet females. It soon revealed that Scourge has made a big mistake when he believed about Great Peace which he had heard from his father, Anti-Jules. He has already change his old self since he was younger. At his very young age, he was fun-loving, lighthearted and lively. From now, Scourge becomes more loyal to Sonic and the gang. Powers Abilities and Skills Scourge is a version of Sonic from an alternate universe and so his abilities are essentially the same as Sonic's. The hedgehogs can achieve the same speed and both can perform feats such as spin dashes. Scourge seems to have acquired even greater speed and stamina than he had previously. Scourge can also teleport using Chaos Control, though he requires an emerald to do so. Scourge is also capable of transforming into a Super form like Sonic's, but Scourge's changes in appearance are, predictably, the Anti-equivalent of Super Sonic's: his fur becomes a dark purple, the whites of his eyes become black, and his irises become red. His clothes take on a similar color reversal, with his sunglasses becoming clear with blue frames, his shoes becoming purple and black, and the flames on his jacket becoming blue and white. Relationships Family Scourge has a father, Anti-Jules. His family life becomes strained due to Scourge's past action. Scourge was kicked out from home, but was joined by Fiona who took him to live with her. It has stated that Scourge does have a mother, Anti-Bernadette (or Bernie). She was never home, didn't love Scourge before Anti-Jules abandoned him. However she has expose her true nature that she became very promiscuous, has cheated her husband once, unaware for Scourge. Jules and Bernie do make up and Bernie has abandoned her promiscuity nature. Friends Romance Trivia * Quotes Category:Returning characters Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes Category:Villain turned Hero Category:Official characters